Talk:Clayton Hibbs
Ok, so am I missing something obvious? I've just sat and watched Episode 8959 for the fourth time and nowhere in Macca's dialogue with Gemma can I hear him say anything about Clayton being given a two-year sentence. (and yet, this information has been re-added for the second time now). In fact, given dialogue from PC Mills later in the episode, the case is still an ongoing murder investigation, so there's been no trial as yet. Karen2310 (talk) 19:35, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :There's no way that sentence would have been declared by now. The web comments questioning it would be legion.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:58, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Totally with you guys, fwiw. It's so outrageous. derekbd (talk) 20:44, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Audrey cynically comments on him getting two years but that was bar talk, "putting the world to rights", not info to impart.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:09, August 2, 2016 (UTC) clayton got 15 years can someone edit that in please? (Spice boys (talk) 01:00, November 15, 2016 (UTC) can someone please put in clayton sentenced to 15 years in prison? (Spice boys (talk) 03:23, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Protection level reduced so registered users can bring the page up to date. WATCH the tense and grammar, please?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:06, November 15, 2016 (UTC) thanks mate sort it out :) (Spice boys (talk) 19:05, November 15, 2016 (UTC) thanks mate for sort it out :) (Spice boys (talk) 19:06, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Surname Just wondering, has Clayton's surname ever been confirmed to previously be Ramsey?--Pascal11 (talk) 18:21, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :Good point - I've changed it.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:01, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Page issues? I think there's some issue with this page and some of the related character pages. The first is that Macca is apparently Clayton's stepbrother, not his half-brother as stated by Shona in (I think) episode 9145. Second is that as far as I'm aware, Dane's surname has never been revealed. There are some other things like how the page for Shona says she was 13 when she became pregnant with Clayton but this has never been confirmed.--Pascal11 (talk) 11:38, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :The page says that Macca is his stepbrother, which IS stated in 9145 so is your comment aimed at another related page? You yourself put in her DOB from episode 9059 so if Clayton as 15 when he murdered Kylie, she must have been circa 13 at the time, perhaps 14, but no more. Would better wording be "in her early teens"? You are right on Dane's surname in that no explicit confirmation has been given but I can't see how it can be anything other than Hibbs, otherwise Clayton's only other choice of surname would be Ramsey? Are there any other points you've noted? Many thanks for questioning!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:53, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm confused now. For me both pages say they are half-brothers. It may be a retcon if there was an earlier statement about them being half-brothers. With Dane's surname it is very likely to be Hibbs but I seem to remember another admin here (Karen I think) saying that we shouldn't make any assumptions on a character's surname, no matter how likely it is. In general I just feel like a few statements are a bit too specific based on what we know such as the ones on Shona's page about her relationship with Nathan.--Pascal11 (talk) 20:14, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::The pages say half-brother on my browser so that will need changed. David (talk) 20:27, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll check with ITV on the surname issue.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:43, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::ITV have confirmed that Hibbs is the correct surname for Dane.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:27, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Larchfield when Shona Visit him in the small room the sign says Larchfield and its on YouTube (Spice boys (talk) 23:17, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 07:23, July 6, 2018 (UTC)